Family and Friendship: The Next Generation
by avidreaderforever
Summary: 50 sentences on The Next Generation as laid out in 'Family and Friendship'. Inspired by the livejournal 1sentence community.


**Theme set Beta – Tobe/Loesia**

**Walking**

Tobe is shocked to discover that, when it comes down to it, he would have walked to Scanra to help his lady, and rescue his best friend.

**Waltz**

Tobe and Loey have to restrain themselves from laughing as Lady Kel and Sergeant Dom waltz together at Midwinter; they know that as ridiculous as they look, both in tunic, breeches and riding boots, the love the two feel for each other is more important.

**Wishes**

Loey is horrified to catch herself wishing that Tobe would one day look at her like Dom looks at Lady Kel.

**Wonder**

The horses cannot help but wonder why it is that Tobe gets so distracted when a certain girl appears in the stables but they don't object to her presence too much because she is willing to help.

**Worry**

Fanche finds herself worrying about the orphaned refugees like they were her own; she stops being quite so concerned about Loey when she sees her with Tobe one evening.

**Whimsy**

Kel finds herself asking Tobe how he would feel about being adopted.

**Waste/wasteland**

Both know that they will have nightmares about the wasteland that is all that remains of Haven for the rest of their lives.

**Whiskey and rum**

Loey couldn't stop giggling; Tobe considered the possibility that stealing the whiskey was not, perhaps, his greatest idea.

**War**

Although the war officially ended two years ago, it is not until the announcement of Lady Kel's upcoming wedding that the people of New Hope feel it is so.

**Weddings**

Tobe quickly decides that Captain Dom has the right of it and takes to going riding with said gentleman and his cousin when the wedding plans get to be too much.

**Birthday**

Loey would never tell him but Tobe's declaration of love was the best birthday present she had ever received.

**Blessing**

Safeas, Loey's unofficial adoptive father, is quick to give his approval to the young man he has watched grow up so much in love with his girl.

**Bias**

Fanche is much harder to persuade but eventually they talk her around; despite her bias, she can see the love the two share.

**Burning**

A mere touch from her can send Tobe soaring, his nerves burning from the fire she excites.

**Breathing**

Their first time together, it is she who struggles to regain her breath, not him.

**Breaking**

They have both seen too many promises broken to make them too each other; at least, not yet.

**Belief**

Loey's belief in him carried Tobe through to become a fully fledged member of the Queen's Riders, just as she had.

**Balloon**

Gydo is fascinated by the new technology called a balloon floating above the Royal Park; almost as fascinated as she is by the way her two friends are carrying on when they think she isn't looking.

**Balcony**

Loey is not surprised when Tobe finds her on the balcony following a meeting with his Group Commander; she is surprised when he gets down on one knee and asks her to marry him.

**Bane**

Tobe concludes that Commanders who know far more than they should about their Rider's personal lives are the bane of his existence. (This conclusion stems, Loey cannot help but feel, from Commander Evin's and Assistant Commander Miri's incessant teasing about their relationship.)

**Quiet**

Evin reflects that he should really have known that the quiet was a bad thing when he knew that Tobe and Loey were around.

**Quirks**

Loey merely accepts that Tobe's insistence that they cannot kiss in the stables is one of the quirks that comes with horse magic.

**Question**

Looking at them, no-one in New Hope can question the wisdom of the two getting married, even if they are young.

**Quarrel**

They have an ongoing quarrel about where to hold the wedding; it is not until Lady Kel mentions that the people of New Hope expect to be held there that the decision is made.

**Quitting**

Daine finds herself reassured to know that neither of the promising young Riders plans to quit for a while yet.

**Jump**

They made the step from strangers to friends, the leap from best friends to lovers and now they are prepared to make the jump to become husband and wife.

**Jester**

Dom maintains to this day that he had absolutely nothing to do with the scantily dressed young ladies who appeared at Tobe's bachelor party; privately, all know he and Wolset had to be behind the jest.

**Jousting**

Tobe and Loey have a shared dislike of jousting because they always find themselves worried about Lady Kel.

**Jewel **

Neither have the money nor the inclination to buy jewels but when Tobe presents Loey with precious earbobs for their anniversary she feels overcome.

**Just**

"They're just earbobs," Meech states, slightly confused by Loey's tearful reaction.

**Smirk**

The smirk on Sir Neal's face spoke volumes about Loey's predicament.

**Sorrow**

They share their sorrow with the whole of New Hope when Fanche passes on.

**Stupidity**

Although she knows it is the height of stupidity, Loey insists upon helping to defend her home against the bandits.

**Serenade**

Kel didn't mind expressions of love (Gods knows, Dom had made enough) but she did object to being kept awake by Tobe's singing, however good it may be.

**Sarcasm**

"If you're quite finished?" They can practically taste the sarcasm on Miri's tongue as she catches them decidedly _not _about their work.

**Sordid**

Tobe struggles not to respond to the sordid suggestions made by a number of locals to his wife on the journey north but controls himself because Loey asked him to.

**Soliloquy**

Loey feels slightly silly telling herself to breathe in and breathe out but she gains some comfort from the knowledge that a healer will soon be here to tell her instead.

**Sojourn**

Dom simply smiles at Tobe when the younger man complains that Fort Giantkiller is meant to be a stopover on the journey to New Hope, not the birthplace of their child.

**Share **

Tobe realises that he is going to have to adjust to sharing his wife with another person.

**Solitary**

Bryant catches unicorn fever a few months after his birth and only his parents are allowed to join the healer in the solitary room set up for him.

**Nowhere**

Loey takes the decision to leave the Queen's Riders after she acknowledges that she will go nowhere without her son now.

**Neutral**

Evin keeps his expression neutral at Loey's leaving party; after all, he knows she will remain in the barracks to help 'educate' the new trainees.

**Nuance**

There is a fine distinction between concealing the truth and outright lying and Gydo is determined that her godsson will grow up aware of this.

**Near**

As they neared the palace it took all of Tobe's control not to gallop past his Group Commander in a mad dash to find his wife and son.

**Natural**

Tobe was born to be on horseback and Loey is a natural too; it shocks (and amuses) everyone that their son is allergic to the animals.

**Horizon**

Watching the sun climb over the horizon, Loey and Tobe sit in peace together with Bryant sprawled over the laps in sleep; peace is something they both appreciate.

**Valiant**

Loey doesn't care how valiant the Riders think it was – Tobe is never, _ever_ to charge into a fight without waiting for backup again. (She is less than impressed by his argument that they won.)

**Virtuous**

When people comment about Loey's virtue to Evin, Miri, Sarge or Onua they cannot help but laugh; they know the real Loey would probably terrify these people who have not seen her unleashing her temper on unruly trainees after a bad night's sleep.

**Victory**

It is not until the year Domitan Cyrus is born that Bryant is victorious in persuading Sarralyn that he is serious about his feelings for her.

**Defeat**

They both know that, really, defeat was never an option in anything they truly wanted from life.

* * *

**AN: This is based on my timeline and family plan for Kel and Dom, as listed below. Please R&R.**

461 – Relationship starts

463 – Dom made Captain

464 – Kel adopts Tobe

465 – Kel and Dom marry

468 – Tobe and Loesia marry

470 – Devona born (Kel and Dom)

472 – Keladry born (Neal and Yuki)

474 – Bryant born (Tobe and Loey)

475 – Eydie born (Kel and Dom)

477 – Ilane dies

478 – Asa born (Kel and Dom)

483 – Kimi born (Neal and Yuki)

490 – Devona marries

492 – Domitan Cyrus born (Devona and Jared)

493 – Eydie marries, Kimi to convent


End file.
